


The Future

by HCKYGRL72



Series: Droughtlander Survival Series [2]
Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCKYGRL72/pseuds/HCKYGRL72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Claire and Jamie go to Craig Na Dunh and before they reach Lallybroch in Book 1. Always thought there was alot more going on here, so I wanted to flesh it out a bit. Just a vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Claire chooses to stay with Jamie vs. go back to the future to Frank (DUH!)  
> Wanted to see how Jamie would respond to Claire telling him about her war experiences. It is such a big part of what makes Claire, well Claire, that it would be interesting to see. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.  
> Part of Droughtlander Series.

They had ridden for several hours. Far from Craig Na Dunh. Jamie seemed pensive and deep in thought, and I was not willing to draw him away from his thoughts. But he silently reassured me with light touches on my wrists and hands, which now were wrapped around his taut abdomen, telling me that all was well.

Donas seemed to have endless energy, even with 2 riders he was willing to keep going. Jamie had said we were going to Lallybroch. It would take us at least 2 or 3 days to get there. Night was creeping in and Jamie found a secluded spot near a shallow stream for us to stay for the evening.

I moved swiftly from Donas, not waiting for Jamie to assist me. As Jamie tended Donas, I walked to the stream nearby. The water was cold and refreshing as I knelt next to the edge and drank from my cupped hand. I splashed a bit of water on my face, cleaning the dried tears and dirt from our journey. A journey indeed, but where were we going to go now. I looked back and watched with appreciation, Jamie, my husband, for now and forever. I had chosen him. I would miss Frank, to be honest. But, what I felt for Jamie was something more. Something I’d never known even existed. There would be time to sort that out if need be, I thought.

With ease and efficiency, Jamie quickly build a good sized fire and as I set up our camp for the night.

“I’ll see what I can find for us for supper, Sassenach.” Jamie announced, his gun, dirk and sword strapped to his body. He leaned over me as I sat on a nearby log by the fire. “Stay near the fire. I shall be back.” Then he kissed me as his hand held the back of my head gently. I always marveled at how gentle he could be. Jamie whirled away, a man on a mission.

A gentle man, I ruminated. I sighed a bit, my backside a bit sore from the long ride. Jamie had pick a well hidden spot. There was a ridge above us that shield us from view and the stream down below. The light would be gone in an hour or two, but the fire was bright and strong. Donas was tethered to a nearby branch, and munched lazily on the grass there. The day had been long and eventful. Not often you almost travel through time, to only choose to stay in a time you were never supposed to be in the first place.

It was not long before Jamie returned, a bit wet and a trout in his hand.

“Tickling trout again, I see.” I spoke with a wide smile. Jamie laughed at my jest and made quick work of gutting the fish. I found a long sturdy stick and skewered the trout to place it high over the fire to cook.

“Where did you learn that trick, lass?” Jamie asked as he watched me thread the fish onto the stick lengthwise.

“My Uncle Lamb. He was an archaeologist.” I explained, but saw Jamie confused look. “He traveled the world to study things that had been long lost to determine what they really meant to the people who used them.” I explained to Jamie, who nodded.

“He raised me.” I offered shyly. Jamie, who had been crouched by the fire, move to the log next to me, and gazed into the fire.

“Were ye not sad to be away from your family? Were you sent away?” Jamie asked curiously to me. I sighed, a bit like I had been holding that breathe a long time. I could finally not have to withhold the truth. I could be well and truly honest.

“No. I wasn’t sent away. My parents died when I was a child. My father only had one brother, Uncle Lamb. My mother had no surviving siblings.” I explained softly. Jamie gently took my hand, holding it between both of his, stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

“An orphan.” Jamie whispered, his brow furrowed with emotion I assumed was concern. I watch his jaw clinch and unclench with something unsaid. I lifted my hand and stroked Jamie’s cheek, feeling the soft stubble of two days of beard there.

“It’s alright. If I hadn’t lived the way I did, I wouldn’t know how to cook a fish like that,” pointing to the fish on a stick over the fire, “and I wouldn’t know the first thing about sleeping under the stars.” I kissed Jamie softly, smiling at the same time. Jamie remained pensive.

“Jamie? What is it?” I asked finally.

“Are ye sure Claire? Do you truly want to stay here? With me?” Jamie asked. I sighed again. “”Cause I could no go through that, again. Believing that I might….lose...ye.” Jamie’s voice hitched a bit at the last part. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him to me.

“Jamie,” I stated soothingly as a stroked his upper arm, “I’m not going anywhere without you. Promise.” I whispered. Jamie held me to him a bit tighter, whispering Gaelic words of love to my ear. I had heard them all before, but now those words really meant something to me.

That night it was cold, we didn’t make love. We sat before the fire, Jamie leaning back against a log, his legs stretched out with cradling me between them, my back leaning against Jamie’s chest. I pulled my cloak around us as we silently sat. The sounds of the night both soothing and haunting, the wind was light. It was magical. My head lulled against Jamie’s shoulder, content in my choice. Jamie seemed content to hold me tightly to him, seemed to read my mind and pull me closer to him. We slept spoon fashion, I in the front of the fire, Jamie behind me, his arms wrapped lovingly around me. Jamie brushed feather-like kisses on my cheeks, shoulder, and neck as he held me. Jamie made no move beyond the touch of his lips. For now, it was enough.

We traveled for another long day.

“Tell me about the future, Claire.” Jamie spoke as we sat and eat lunch in a clover field.

“What do you want to know?” I smiled at Jamie sweetly, a slight flutter in my voice that mirrored the flutter in my stomach. I was a bit nervous that Jamie might ask. It was only natural for him to curious. But how much could, should, I tell him. Should I tell him only the pleasant bits, the technological advances like electricity, hot running water from the tap, the cinema? My heart clinched thinking about other advances, in weapons of war and destruction. I resolved to allow Jamie to ask and I would answer him truthfully.

“Tell me something that will amaze me.” Jamie smiled at me, a light twinkling from behind his eyes in anticipation, like a young boy about to be told a secret. I smiled back and began to tell him about electricity, the cinema, and hot running water. I told him about trains and automobiles, drawing shapes in the dirt to roughly show him their shape. He asked numerous intriguing questions about them. He asked about farming and if machines had helped in that regard. My knowledge of farming was limited, but he seemed to be dazzled by all that I described.

“People of your time must never be hungry with machines like that, Sassenach. It must be a truly prosperous time indeed.” Jamie remarked as he bit into an apple I had handed him. He braced his arms on his knees as he seemed to contemplate all that I had described.

“I can be.” I remarked quietly. Jamie sensing my change of mood looked at me curiously, his eyebrow arching slightly.

“Is it not a prosperous time, Sassenach? Is that one of the reasons ye stay?” Jamie inquired seriously, his hand stroking my shoulder lightly. I closed my eyes briefly, images of war flashing through my mind.  Jamie felt the slight shutter through my body, and moved closer to me.

“Lass, what is it? Ye’re white as snow. You do no have to tell me, if it pains you to think on it.” Jamie stated quietly, threading his fingers through my hair at the base of my neck.

“When…when I came through the stones…there was…a war…a great world war had just ended, Jamie.” I looked solemnly into Jamie’s eyes, which seemed to have grown larger in shock.

He spoke something in Gaelic, sounding ominously like a shocked curse, then recovered slightly with a nod, taking my hands that idly picked at a forgotten bannock in my lap.

“Do not think on it, Claire.” Jamie whispered. But now that the genie was out of the bottle I decided to go on.

I smiled at Jamie, who smiled encouragingly back. I described the war in detail to him, attempting to use terms and places present in this time so he could gain an understanding. He seemed amazed at the numbers of men that had fought in the war. I can imagine he could travel all of Europe in the 18th century and not envision 10 million men fighting over a single patch of soil. But Jamie understood war, he understood the cost. He had been a fighting man in France and in Scotland. I explained my decision to attend nursing school and not long afterward enlist in the Women’s Auxiliary Services.

“I was a combat nurse, you see, tending to the wounded from the battlefield, or wherever they came from. I was not far from the worst of the fighting.” I explained. “Hence the reason I am so skilled with the bare essentials.” I stated jokingly,

“And that…was the place you learned to heal, Sassenach? During a battle?” Jamie asked seriously.

“Many battles.” I responded, swallowing loudly the bits of dry bannock.  I watched Jamie’s face turn white, then his brow furrowed with unspoken emotion, but he seemed both concerned and angry.

“And your husb….Frank….allowed you to go do this? Put yourself in harm’s way?” Jamie asked with outrage.

“It wasn’t his choice. It was mine. I gave my word. I had a duty.” I spoke evenly back to Jamie. He would not understand the idea of a woman’s right to choose her own fate I reminded myself.

“Aye. But a husband also has a duty to protect his family. He should have no let you go to such a place.” Jamie stated with almost disgust, spitting the bits of apple from his mouth. He looked away to some far off place, his mind undoubtedly conjuring awful images of the war I had described to him. I stroked his cheek, bringing his attention back to me.

“It’s alright, Jamie.” I whispered to Jamie’s ear, leaning my head against his.

“I would no let you be in such an awful place, Claire. Do ye hear me? I will no have you….risk yer life. Never, Claire. Not even for me.” Jamie stated gravely as he pulled me close and held me to his chest. I clutched at Jamie suddenly, realizing for the first time in two days how close we had become to losing each other. First the witch trial, then the stones at Craig Na Dunh.

I pulled away and looked at Jamie with so much love. Jamie fierce scowl softened and I was content to let him pull me back into his arms.

“When we reach Lallybroch, I shall take ye to bed and we shall not leave it for a least a day, Sassenach.” Jamie whispered passionately. I tilted my head back, gazing into my husband’s glorious sky blue eyes.

“Only a day, I was thinking more like two.” I countered with a sweet, but passionate kiss, to which Jamie responded by playfully smacked my backside, causing me to leap up and whoop loudly.

“Come, Sassenach. Tell me more about the future while we ride toward Lallybroch. It will take my mind off this terrible cockstand I have fer ye right now.” Jamie spoke as he pulled me back against him and I could feel the evidence of his desire through his kilt.

“I know a better solution for that.” I whispered amorously back at Jamie, as my hand move behind me, edging Jamie’s kilt up slightly, my hand touching his inner thigh lightly.

“Ye wee vixen to tempt an honorable man so…” Jamie spoke roughly, almost in a growl, as my hand travelled up. “…here I was going to wait to take you in a soft feather bed.” Jamie’s breath was hot in my ear as his arms came up to pull me tighter against him, my hand now firmly trapped between us.

“Feather beds are highly overrated.” I responded breathlessly, my hand finding Jamie’s cock finally. Jamie’s wrapped his hand possessively around my throat, turning my head towards him.

“Give me your mouth, Sassenach.” Jamie commanded as his lips ravaged mine with unrelenting passion. Jamie grabbed my free arm and pulled it back roughly, effectively trapping me to his desires. It was an exquisite submission indeed.

Our knees gave out simultaneously, the two of us falling to our knees.  Jamie pressed into my back, but I was not to be subdued. I pushed back again him, throwing him off balance with surprise. He landed on his backside and I quickly pounced on top of him.

“Minx…you move quickly.” Jamie stated eagerly, as a crawled my way up between his spread legs.

“Aye.” I responded, biting my lip a bit. I could see with my own eyes Jamie’s desire and I arched a knowing brow towards his ruddy face. I ducked quickly to kiss and nip on the inside of Jamie’s thigh. It was broad daylight, in the middle of a clover field, and I was about to take a man’s cock into my mouth. Jamie, understanding what I was about to do, laid his head back and sighed in awaited delight. I had not done this to him since our wedding night, partly because Jamie was so hell bent on being the dominant one.  Not that I did not enjoy it, but there were times when I wanted to do things, things I’d never dare do.

Slowly I reached my desired location. Jamie was eager for my mouth, his hand already wrapped in my curls urging me to him. I took him slowly, I could feel Jamie’s body tense in reaction. Both his legs came up, involuntarily, his booted calves and knees braced on either side of my shoulders. I moved up and down, my movements causing Jamie to groan. However I was also not be denied.

After a few moments and I could feel Jamie getting close to his release, I paused and moved away from his cock.

“Wha…What’s wrong?” Jamie asked his head looking down at me, his hands gripping the blanket where we lay.

“A lady should not be ignored.” I whispered as I crawled up along Jamie’s long lean, still clothed body.  Jamie’s hands came around my waist and body, moving the fabric of my shift aside with expertise. He was getting much better at this, I thought. I rose up slightly, arranging my shift to position myself. Seeing my intent, Jamie rose up at the waist, running his hands up the tops of my thighs, rucking up the fabric there to expose them both to the afternoon sun. He wrapping his arms around me, my legs braced on either side, our mouths mating feverishly with merciless passion. We ravaged each other. Everything that had been unspoken for the past 2 days was expressed in those minutes. Jamie moved a bit as slowly entered me. I could feel the hot length of him as he stretched me. Our breaths caught, as they always did, at the moment of our joining. Our breaths mingled, our bodies collectively rejoiced at the knowledge of our union.

My husband, my lover, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. At that moment I knew that Frank had never been my lover, he had been my husband, but never felt my soul being touched. I could not acknowledge it before…before Craig Na Dunh. But now, the choice made, I could embrace that knowledge. I could let my soul go, give it freely, without remorse to Jamie.

Jamie’s mouth moved across my flesh as I moved on top of him. I moved slowly, rhythmically, almost torturously, creating that delicious friction that both our bodies craved. My breasts heaved in response to Jamie’s attentions, his mouth moving from one nipple to the other. My head fell back in rapturous delight, I combed my hands through Jamie’s thick reddish-gold hair pulling him closer.

“Ahh, Claire. How I burn for you.” Jamie whispered into my mouth as another passionate kiss took place.

“Oh God, Jamie! I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.” I moaned as Jamie’s hands grasped my ass roughly, pulling his cock deeper insider me. I gasped in response, but Jamie made no move change positions.

“Aye, lass. You are mine.” Jamie spoke as he ran his tongue up my neck, my arms wrapped possessively around Jamie’s head.  Jamie moved back down again to my kissed-reddened breasts.

“And I mean to watch not just my mouth at your breast, mo nighean donn. I would see my bairn in your arms someday. Do you want that, Claire?” Jamie spoke against my skin, his hands lovingly cupping my breasts, rubbing his thumbs across the peaks. My eyes filled with tears, gooseflesh radiating all over my body at Jamie’s query. Oh how I wanted a child. She wanted one so desperately. When Frank and I had married, I had hoped a child would happen rather quickly. We had been married almost 16 months and nothing at taken root, then the war started. And when that started and all notions children were left behind. Perhaps it was for the best no child had resulted, I had told myself that in consolation. But still even 6 months after Frank and I had reunited, still nothing had happened. I refused to believe God had chosen to take that gift from me. Surely he would not withhold such a gift from Jamie as well.

“Oh, yes, Jamie. Yes, I want that.” A single tear lost its battle to remain unshed and slipped down my cheek. Seeing the tear Jamie gently caught it as it ran down my cheek with a soft kiss, as he cupped my face lovingly.

“Then I promise I shall give them to you.” Jamie whispered fiercely as he held his my passion-fueled and quivering face in his hands. Our bodies sought each other with unwavering need. Jamie and I clung to each other they each tumbled over the edge into oblivion, our only desire to seal the bond that we had forged two days ago at Craig Na Dunh.

As we continued our journey, Jamie insisted on me ridding in front of him as we rode. I did not question him, but soon has my answer. As we rode, I noticed he gently laid his left hand upon my abdomen. In response I laid my own left hand over his, our fingers threading, in silent acknowledgement of our fervent desire.


End file.
